Story 207: Minna Daisuki
by AnonymousBuono
Summary: Ran, Miki, and Su start to feel under-appreciated when Amu gets a little too busy for her guardian characters. So, when they start ignoring her in turn, it's up to Amu to backtrack and make it up to her guardian characters somehow.


Characters: Amu Hinamori

* * *

**Collection 2: Buono!Buono!** _Story 8: Minna Daisuki__ (__みんなだいすき__)_

* * *

Ever since the school year started, Amu had been neglecting her guardian characters more often than usual. She didn't do this on purpose, but the pink-haired girl couldn't help it. There was just a lot more school work this year.

Ran, Miki, and Su had a hard time forgiving their character bearer for ignoring them. So, naturally, they started ignoring Amu.

Dia, however, had convinced Amu to try to win back her guardian characters by doing something nice for them.

This was what brought Amu to the current situation at hand.

The Joker chair had gotten up earlier than usual to make herself breakfast, something she seldom did without Su's help. So, the pink-haired girl was currently standing in the kitchen, eyeing the stove in fear.

Pacing back and forth in the kitchen, Amu bit the nail on her thumb in panic as she said, "Ah, what'll I do?! What was I thinking, trying to make the troublemakers breakfast – it's impossible! There's no way I can do this without Su."

Amu stopped pacing and fiddled with the x-shaped clip in her hair, looking over the mess on the stove that her mother was cleaning. She dropped her hands down to her sides and sighed, dryly remarking, "I mean, what I've done already is pretty much a good reason for why this was a dumb idea…"

Amu's mother, having only caught the latter part of Amu's mumbling, looked up from her cleaning to say to her daughter, "Oh, don't worry about the mess, Amu. I'm thrilled that you're willing to try to start to learn cooking, and it's ok if you don't get it at first. I'll clean the mess up, why don't you make some toast instead?"

At this, Amu sighed, but then promptly cheered up a bit and said, "Alright, thanks mom!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Amu was in her room, having already eaten her fill of toast, kneeling in front of Ran, Miki, and Su's dollhouse. The three of them had torn off the only non-burnt portions of an overcooked piece of toast and were munching on them as Amu told them the story of how the piece of toast came to be.

Amu finished her rambling in a rush of embarrassment, "So, I made toast like mom said, but it didn't turn out right, and I was already so hungry! So, I just put extra butter on it and ate it as it was and gave the second piece to you guys."

Amu then paused for a second to catch her breath before she said nervously, "Look, I'm really sorry for ignoring you guys…But I have lots of school work, and I'm always accidentally late in the morning, and I don't have room to talk to you guys during classes, and I talk a lot with my other friends during lunch…"

Miki interrupted Amu's rambling with a curt, "What's your point?"

Amu sighed, not sure where to take her apology from there. Looking around the room, she spotted her book of photo booth pictures open to the most recent page. Amu grinned, and hurried over to pick up the book before plopping back down in front of her guardian characters and showing them the most recent pictures of the book.

The page displayed a photo strip with three pictures. The first photo being of her cheering with pink pom-poms, a noticeable red heart pin in her hair. The second one was of her with her arms crossed whilst wearing a more cool expression, a blue spade pin in her hair. The third was of her posing cutely in front of the camera, a green clover pin in her hair.

Amu pointed to the photo strip, and began speaking, "When I open this book, there are so many different versions of us, laughing or being serious. I say sometimes that some of them might not be my character, but, really, all of them are… There's a lot, and it is lots of fun. So, I guess what I mean is… thank you."

Amu saw the smiles growing on Ran's and Su's faces, and felt the confidence to continue, "It's impossible, sometimes, but we always make up after all the fights we have. Though, this might be the first time in a while that I said 'sorry.'" Amu began to falter here, pausing to try to think of how to word what she wanted to say, "So, uh, sorry about that."

Amu felt herself smiling as she began to finish her speech, and said, "I love all of you guys; and I want us to stay together, even we're lost. The truth is, you guys know everything about me, and I know that you'll always protect me."

At this, Miki's serious expression began turning into a small smile, too, as Amu said endearingly, "There's another version of me somewhere, my true self. Someday, it'll give me the same energy as you do, but until then, I want to cherish the time we have together."

Amu gave one final sigh, relieved that she managed to convey her feelings into words. She then gazed hesitantly at her guardian characters, and asked, "So, do you forgive me?"

Ran nodded enthusiastically, floating up to Amu and waving her pom-poms, "Yup! Amu-chan was great!"

Su floated up to Amu as she added on to what Ran said, "Su can't stay mad at Amu-chan anyway~"

Miki floated up in-between the two and simply said with a small smile, "You're forgiven."

Amu's face lit up in happiness and she embraced her guardian character as they gave her hugs in return.

"I love you all!"


End file.
